Yunjae - History Of Love
by Yunjae's Story
Summary: Yunjae's -Vampire Story - Begitu aku membuka mata.. aku ingin melihatmu.. Namun bukan dengan kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kebencian yang memang tidak pantas untukmu.. Bisakah aku melihatmu lagi dengan tatapan 'aku mencintaimu?.
1. Chapter 1

_Tittle : History Of Love_

_Author : Yunjae's Story feat Nunna 'Nunu'._

_Pairing: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong_

_Other : On The Fic_

_Genre: Angst. Fantasy. AU. OOC_

_Ini ff adalah ff kolaborasiku dengan nunu xD. Karena sudah sangat lama aku ingin buat genre seperti ini terlebih vampire, jadi aku minta sama nunu nene nono buat kolab sama aku :D thanks nunu :*._

_aku harap kalian semua intrest sama ff kita yang satu ini :D._

_***~ History of Love ~***_

_**Begitu aku membuka mata.. aku ingin melihatmu..**__**  
**__**Namun bukan dengan kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kebencian yang memang **__**tidak pantas**__** untukmu..**__**  
**__**Bisakah aku melihatmu lagi dengan tatapan **__**'**__**aku mencintaimu**__**'**__**?**__**.**_

_**-Chapter One**_

CUUPP

"Hnggghmmh…" namja berkulit seputih susu itu melenguh dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat dibibir cherrynya dah menghisapnya pelan.

"Hmmmhh…" ia masih terus saja melenguh, membiarkan perasaannya mengatakan jika ia tengah bermimpi tengah berciuman dengan sang kekasih.

"Hhmm… Yunnie…" lenguhnya menyebut nama sang kekasih dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"..Jae…hhmm…"

Mendengar namanya di panggil dengan begitu nyata dan jelas, Jaejoong , nama pria cantik itu segera membuka kedua kelopak mata doenya. Mengerjap pelan saat melihat namja maskulin di hadapannya. Menindihnya.

"Yunnie…" panggilnya terkejut.

"Selamat pagi Joongie…" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, sambil menggigit pelan daerah sensitive kekasihnya.

"Hgghh… hentikan…" balasnya menangkup pipi Yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Menatap dalam pupil mata coklat milik kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mulai bermain kearah leher. Membiarkan dirinya mendesah kecil.

"..Mhhmmhh…"

"Yunhh..ahh.. bagaimana caramu masuk hmm…" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya.

"..Hhmmhh.."

"Yunnie hentikan!" pekik Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho saat namja tampan itu sudah berada di dada putih Jaejoong. Menciumnya dan memberi beberapa tanda.

Namja tampan itu hanya memberikan senyuman konyolnya.

"Aku merinukanmu…" balasnya sambil membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Namja cantik itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Kau tidak menjawab perntanyaanku!" ketusnya semakin membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Apa kau lupa aku memiliki kunci cadangan? Aku membuatnya…" lirih Yunho menarik cepat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sungguh merindukan namja ini. sangat.

Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…" bisak Jaejoong pelan, menyentuh dada kekasihnya. Dua hari ia tidak bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Jepang? Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

"Menyedihkan…"

"Huh?"

"Karena kau tidak berada di sampingku…" seringai Yunho.

Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Ia suka saat Yunho menggdodanya. Ia sangat menyukai itu.

"Aku akan mandi… aku akan terlambat jika terus berada di dekatmu…" kekeh Jaejoong beranjak.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong saat namja itu akan bangun, membuatnya jatuh di pangkuan Yunho begitu cepat.

"Apa kau ingin aku memandikanmu?" bisik Yunho pelan diikuti dengan mendaratnya lagi bibirnya di leher putih Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Kau hanya akan membuatku terlambat jika kau memandikanku!" ketus Jaejoong bangun, meninggalkan raut wajah terketuk Yunho.

"Aiish! Kau sangat tidak asyik Boo!" ketus Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan perkerjaanku karena kau memandikanku sangat lama Yunnie…" balas Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho tersenyum pelan. Merebahkan tubuhnya di Rajang Jaejoong menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya, vanilla. Sangat lezat. Ia menjit perlahan bibirnya. Memperlihatkan sepasang benda tajam yang keluar dari giginya. Taring.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Boo…" bisiknya.

"Kau sudah siap! Kajja!" seru Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik pagi ini…"

"Aku tahu! Dan kau juga sangat tampan…" balas Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho.

"Cih! Menjijikkan!"

Senyuman di wajah Jaejoong menghilang saat ia mendengar beberapa desa mulai mengumpatnya. Lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu merngeratkan genggaman di tangannya. Memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali membunuh orang-orang yang menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Alasan mereka sangat konyol mengucilkan namja baik hati seperti Jaejoong. Hanya karena ia yatim piatu dan di temukan di pinggiran sungai, mereka memperlakukan kekasihnya sangat tidak adil. Tidak seperti memperlakukan seorang manusia.

***FLASH BACK***

_"AARRHHGGG…."_

_"Siapa di sana?"_

_Mendengar suara seseorang orang yang terngah terluka itu berusaha bangkit, menyangga tangannya yang tertusuk subuah jarum perak kecil. Ia tidak mungkin mengambilnya. Ia akan mati jika membiarkan tubunya yang lain menyentuh jarum perak itu. Sementara, darah dari punggungnya akibat terjatuh dari tembing tado belum mau berhenti mengalir._

_"Arrhgghh… brengsek!" umpatnya keras._

_"Apa ada orang di sana?"_

_Mendenngar suara itu mendekat, lelaki itu berusaha untung bangun dengan susah payah._

_"Siapa kau?"_

_Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalik badannya. Metanya sedikit meleber melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya membawa sebuah kayu di tangankakannya._

_Apa yang di lakukannya tengah malam di dalam hutan ini? Gila. Pikirnya._

_"Omo! Kau terluka!" pekiknya keras dan menghampiri lelaki itu._

_Lelaki itu mencoba mundur saat orang itu mendekat kearahnya._

_DEG_

_Sinar bulan di atasnya kini menampakkan dengan jelas wajah namja itu. Putih dan indah. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap sosok menakjubkan di hadapannya._

_"Apa ini sakit? Tunggulah… aku akan mencabutnya…"_

_"AARRGGHHH" teriak Yunho kuat saat namja cantik itu mencabut jaruh perak itu. Kulitnya terasa terbakar. Dapat ia melihat kepanikan di wajah namja itu._

_"Ettokhe… darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir…" paniknya dengan mata berkaca._

_Dengan cepat ia menghisap lengan Yunho. Menyesap darah Yunho membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya._

_Yunho mengerjap saat Namja itu memuntahkan darahnya._

_"Eehkkh… aku tidak menyukai darah!" pekiknya membuat Yunho tersenyum._

_"Sudah! Lukamu sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah!" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang hangat._

_"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya._

_" hum?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho sama sekali tidak meresponnya._

_"Jung Yunho Imnida…"_

_Jaejoong mengerjap. Dan kemudian tersenyum. Dia akan memiliki teman, pikirnya._

_"Kim Jaejoong… OMO! Punggungmu terluka!" pekiknya keras semakin membuat Yunho terkekeh._

_"Gomawo Joongie~ah…"_

***End Of Flashback***

Masih sangat jelas terekam diingatannya pertemuan pertmamanya dengan sang kekasih. Di mana ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan siapa orang yang sedang ia tolong. Beruntung malam itu ia yang bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu apakah sekaang namja cantik itu masih hidup atau tidak.

PLUUKK

Yunho menatap nyalang kearah orang yang tenga meleparkan batu mengenai kepala kekasihnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Ia menatap orang itu. Matanya berubah merah dan bibirnya yang menampakkan benda tajam, taring.

"K-kau… kau vampire!" pekik orang itu berlari.

Yunho mengumpat pelan. Ini akan menjadi masalah. Pikirnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan orang mengatakan vampire. Ia tahu jika legenda mengatakan di dunia ini makhluk yang bernama vampire itu masih ada dan mengincar manusia. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bangaiman rupa vampire itu.

"Mereka berteriak vampire Yunnie… kita harus lari…" lirihnya mengeratkan genggamannya. Takut.

Dua hari lalu, ia mendapatkan kabar jika beberapa warga di temukan tewas dengan luka gigitan pada lehernya. Dan mereka tahu jika itu adalah ulah dari vampire.

"Aku akan melindunginmu jika vampire itu menyerangmu…" bisik Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Yunnie… mereka menghisap darah manusia!"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya Joongie?" Tanya Yunho.

"Orang-orang desa mengatakannya. Dua hari lalu beberapa warga desa menemukan mayat dengan luka gigitan di leher! Dan itu ulah vampire!" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berkilat.

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya.

"Suatu hari aku akan mengajakmu melihat vampire…" bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerjap.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mati! Apa kau gila?" pekik Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Lupakan mengenai vampire itu! Sebelum kau kita benar-benar terlambat…"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Merasa aneh dengan dengan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak takut mendengar ceritanya mengenai makhluk yang di sebut vampire. Yunho melirik kekasihnya.

"Bailkah.. aku takut… aku sangat takut pada vampire. Aku takut jika mereka kemari dan menghisap darahku dan darah kekasihku…"

"Huh?" gumam Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Joongie… Kajja kita harus cepat sebelum vampire itu datang!" seru Yunho.

_**~~ & History Of Love & ~~**_

Baru saja Jaejoong dan Yunho akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang setelah setengah hari berkerja, mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat berberapa warga menghalangi mereka dengan tatapan sangat mengerikan menurut Jaejoong.

Ia merasakan hatinya berdebar. Ada apa ini? mengapa semuanya memandangnnya seperti itu? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikirannya. Bingung.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Mendengar nada dingin dari bibir sang kekasih, membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah kekasih yang nampak mengeras menahan marah.

"Kau jaga berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau alasan kami datang…."

Jaejoong menatap orang yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Membunuhmu…"

DEG

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan tuan? Mengapa kau ingin membunuh kekasihku? Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan?!" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Kim Jaejoong!" bentak salah satu di antara mereka.

"Jangan membentak kekasihku!" balas Yunho menatap tajam orang itu. Ingin sekali ia membunuhnya sekarang, dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yunnie hentikan…" lirih Jaejoong.

_"Lelaki itu bukan manusia! Dia Vampire!"_

DEG

Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat orang itu mengatakan jika kekasihnya adalah vampire. Bagaimana bisa? jika memang benar, dia pasti sudah mati bukan?

_"Jangan menyebutnya dengan perkataan seperti itu! Aku mencintainy__a!__ Dia manusia, sama sepertiku dan kalian... dia bukan seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang desa katakan..."__ teriak jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan emosinya._

_"Kau ingin menipu kami? Atau sebenarnya kau juga seorang vampire?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka._

_"Mwo? Mengapa kalian sama sekali tidak pernah mempercayaiku? Dia manusia. Sama seperti ku dan kalian. Jika kalian membenciku, lebih baik kalian mengusirku dari desa ini. jangan libatkan Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong memohon._

_Yunho mendecak pelan melihat sang kekasih. Ia paling benci ketika melihat keksihnya memohon seperti itu. _

_"Diamlah! Kau sama saja dengannya! Kau laki-laki menjijikkan! Kau tidak lebih dari lelaki murahan!"_

_Jaejoong terdiam,dia menunduk. Sakit,dia merasakan sakit di hatinya. Menjijikkan? Murahan? Seburuk itukah dia?_

_"__HENTIKAN__!"_

_K__ali in__i Yunho __tidak tinggal diam melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya dihina seperti itu. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat__ menahan amarah yang sejatinya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi__. Yunho merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi,__ Y__unho menarik pergelangan tangan jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan warga desa. _

_"Yun…." _

_"Diam__lah Jae..__." _

_Jaejoong terdiam. __Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seserius ini. mengabaikan orang-orang desa yang terus meneriaki mereka. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Yunho segera mengendong Jaejoong dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Warga desa itu tidak akan tinggal dia. Dan ia tahu mereka tengah mengerjarnya saat ini. Ia berlari memasuki kawasan hutan._

_Setelah merasa ada seorang pun di belakangnya, __ Yunho mulai __me__lambatkan langkahnya,__ ia melepaskan gendongannya__ dan __membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_ "Aku…"_

_"Jangan katakan __apapun,__cukup katakana iya atau tidak. Kau baik-baik saja?__Tanya Yunho lagi. Suara Yunho hampir pecah, namun ia menahannya, berusaha terlihat bahwa ia acuh sama sekali.__ Ia tidak akan bisa melihat Jaejoong khawatir._

_Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya__ perlahan__. _

_Yunho menarik Jaejoong mendekat, memeluknya dengan sangat hati-hati,seakan-akan Jaejoong seperti barang yang sangat rapuh._

_"Apa benar apa yang di katakan mereka Yunnie? Kau…"_

_"Apa kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Ia sangat bingung saat ini. Ia bingung apa alasan warga desa mengtakan jika kekasihnya adalah seorang vampire._

_"Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka, Jae.. aku lebih mengetahuimu daripada mereka__ dan kau jauh lebih mengetahuiku…__. __Mengerti?"_

_Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho. _

"Kau juga jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka Yunnie,mereka tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu,kau bukan penyihir,vampire,apapun itu. Kau adalah Jung Yunho,kekasihku…."

Yunho tersenyum kecil.

'_Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Joongie… mianhe…'_

"Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae…"

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya lalu mengangkat dagu jaejoong,mata musang Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong,seolah mengatakan jangan khawatir tentangnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Ciuman yang menjadi kekuatannya untuk tetap bertahan dari orang-orang yang menghinanya. Karena orang yang menciumnya. Ia bertahan hanya untuk orang ini. Tanpanya mungkin ia sudah membunuh dirinya dulu. Saat pertemua permata dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Aishh… pemandangan ini sangat membuatku iri. Bagaimana bisa ia bermesraan di tempat seperti ini? Cih! Tidak romantis" umpat seseorang yang tengah diri di atas pohon yang sangat tinggi di hutan itu.

"Setidaknya, ini pemandangan jarang. Aku akan mengabadikan ini dalam ingatanku." Balas seorang lagi dengan seringaian yang menunjukkan taring melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Pemandangan terakhir sebelum semuanya berakhir…"

"Sangat di sayangkan…"

"Yunnie, bagaimana ini…" lirih Jaejoong takut mengintip keluar jendela rumahnya. Ia melihat hampir setengah dari penduduk desa tengah berada di depan rumahnya, membawa obor, pisau perak dan lain-lain.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. ia terlihat nampak berpikir.

"Yunnie… jika memang aku harus mati. Aku tidak masalah…. Aku sangat mencintaimu… aku rela mati bersamamu…" lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu!"

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahmya.

"Tapi mereka ingin membunuhmu… aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka membunuhmu… hiks…" ujar Jaejoong mulai terisak.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, memeluk perlahan tubuh kurus itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir… aku tidak akan mati semudah itu… kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap dalam kearah mata Yunho. Dapat Yunho lihat begitu banyak perasaan takut di mayta bulat itu.

"Yunnie… jebal… aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu… aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku…" lirih Jaejoong mencengkram kuat baju yang di kenakan Yunho.

"Dengarkan aku… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Kau harus ingat itu Kim Jaejoong. Tidak akan pernah ada seorang Jung Yunho yang akan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong…"

"…"

"Mengerti?"

Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan ragu. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanyaa saat bibir hati milik Yunho mulai melumay lembut bibir miliknya. Ia membalas lumatan Yunho dengan hasrat. Kali ini ia membalasnya dengan gabungan hasrat dan cinta. Ia takut. Ia takut jika tidak akan bisa melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

BRRAKK

"Brengsek! Buka pintunya Kim Jaejoong! Kami akan membunuh vampire itu!"

Mendengar teriakan para warga, Jaejoong segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho dalam.

"Yunho, sebaiknya kita pergi… kajja!" seru Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan membatalkan niat untuk melangkah saat Yunho sama sekali tidak beranjak. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat senyuman lembut itu bertengger di kedua sudut bibir itu.

"Yun…" panggilnya.

BRRAKKKK

"Yun!" gertak Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana Jaejoongie. Semua akan baik-baik saja…" lirih Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan tindakan kekasihnya. Apa ia akan menyerahkan dirinya?. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah pada kalian. Satu hal yang aku inginkan… jangan pernah menyentuh Kim Jaejoong…" ujar Yunho menatap tajam kerarah orang-orang yang tengah menyeringai kearahhnya.

"Ania. Pabo Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong.

BRUUGGHH

Yunho terjatuh saat salah satu dari warga desa itu memukulnya dan dengan cepat mengikatnya.

"ANDWE! ANDWE! JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" pekik Jaejoong berusaha menghampiri Yunho, namun salah satu dari mereka, tengah menahannya.

"Andwe! Yunnie andwe! Hiks."

"DIAM!"

"Kukatakan JANGAN ADA YANG MENYENTUHNYA!" teriak Yunho.

BRRUGGHH

"Hentikan… hiks… jangan sakiti Yunho… kumohon… " isak Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa berontak saat warga itu membawa kekasihnya entah kemana. Ia ingin menyelamtkan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi bagaimana? Dia hanya sendiri di tambah lagi dia hanya seorang namja lemah.

"Yunho… hiks… andwe… jangan sakiti Yunho…"

_"LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_"Lelaki itu penyihir, Jaejoong! Ah tidak, dia bahkan lebih dari itu.. dia vampire!"_

_"Tidak! Kalian bohong! Aku kekasihnya! Aku lebih tahu dari pada kalian!"_

_Warga desa itu hanya menatap acuh kearah Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia tahu jika ucapannya tidak akan pernah menjadi kepercayaan bagi warga desa di sana. Tidak akan pernah._

_"LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN!"_

_"__Memunuh kami?! Kami sudah memperingatimu! Jangan salahkan kami jika kami berbuat kasar padamu!" ujar seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin dari warga desa yang berjumlah sangat banyak itu._

_Jaejoong berteriak. Frustasi._

_Sementara __Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apapun dengan tangannya yang __terikat__ dan __terkurung__ di sebuah gudang. Ia ingin berlari keluar memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang menangis di luar sana,tapi itu tidak mungkin,karena akan malah menjadi sebuah masalah besar yang bisa mengancam jiwa Jaejoong jika ia melakukan hal itu. Ia berharap Jaejoong menyerah dan membiarkan ia dibunuh oleh warga desa._

_Dan ia tidak mati semudah itu._

_"Menyerahlah Jaejoong…" gumamnya terus menerus._

_Keadaan menjadi hening__.__Yunho iangin sekali melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Ia harap warga desa itu memegang perkataan mereka, tidak menyakiti Jaejoong. Ia __h__anya bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan di luar yang berangsur-angsur hening. Yunho men__yunggingkan senyumannya. Jaejoong menyerah, sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan._

_ "Masuk dan tusuk jantungnya!"_

_"__ANDWEE__! YUNHO!"_

_Yunho terperanjat kaget saat ia kembali mendegar teriakan Jaejoong. Ia mengumpat kecil._

_BRAAKK_

_Yunho menatap nyalang kebeberapa orang yang datang dan menyeretnya keluar. Yunho berontak saat kini ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena tangis._

_"Jae…" gumamnya kecil._

_"Yunnie… andwe! Hiks.. jangan bunuh Yunho… kumohon… biarkan aku menggantikannya!" pekik Jaejoong menangis kencang._

_"Jae… jebal. Pergilah…" lirih Yunho._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Masih menoba melepaskan diri dari orang yang mencengkram tangannya kuat._

_"Namja ini benar-benar keras kepala. Biarkan dia melihat kematian kekasihnya…" ujar salah satu di antara mereka dengan senyuman sinis._

_"ANDWE! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUHNYA!" teriak Jaejoong keras._

_"Cih! Kau sangat ribut!"_

_Salah seorang di antara mereka perlahan mendekat kehadapan Yunho dengan sebilah pisau perak di tangannya._

_"Apa kau sudah siap menerima kematianmu?" _

_Yunho ternsenyum dingin._

_BRUUGGHH_

_Yunho membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah balok kayu yang ia ambil dari salah seorang di antara mereka._

_"Jae! Pergi!" pekik Yunho._

_"Sudah kukatakan , aku akan membunuh kalian jika kalian berani menyentuhnya!" teriak Jaejoong mengancungkan balok kayu itu._

_"Jae… jebal…"_

_"Kau yang memaksaku Yunnie… hiks…"_

_BRRUUGHH_

_Jaejoong terjatuh saat seseorang memukulnya. Yunho tertegun melihat kekasihnya tersungkur._

_"BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA BRENGSEK!" geram Yunho meluapkan kemarahannya. Dapat dengan jelas, pupil matanya kini berubah menjadi merah._

_"Cepat bunuh dia!" _

_Jaejoong mencoba bangkit saat orang itu mendekat kearah Yunho. Bersiap menusukkan pisau perak itu kejantung Yunho._

_"Desa ini akan segera aman… selamat tinggal, vampire Jung…" dinginnya._

_JLEEBB_

_Cipatran darah dapat ia rasakan berada di sekitar wajahnya. Mata sipitnya membelalak mencoba bangun mencari kenyataan. Nafasnya memburu. Ia merasakan keadaaan sekitarnya menjadi hening. Ia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan para warga. Yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah gumaman darinya yang menyebut namanya._

_"Yu..nnie…"_

_"J-jae…" baalasnya._

_SYUUNG/ BRUUGHH_

_Tepat saat jatuhnya tubuh namja itu, mata Yunho berkilat menampakkan kemarahan. Seketika tali yang mengikatnya terlepas._

_"Jae… KIM JAEJOONG!" pekiknya melihat tubuh sang kekasih tergeletak berlumuran darah. Dapat dengan jelas ia lihat pisau itu menembus jantungnya. _

_"BRENGSEK!" teriak Yunho marah._

_Dengan pupil berwarna merah darah ia menatap tajam kearah para warga desa yang menatapnya takut._

_"KALIAN AKAN TAHU APA AKIBATNYA!" _

_Yunho mengehentikan gerkannya saat merasakan beberapa orang menahannya._

_"Biarkan kami yang mengurus mereka hyung…" ujar seorang berkulit putih pucat dan dingin._

_"Selamattkan kekasihmu… kau tidak mempunyai banyak waktu!"_

_"Yunho Hyung! Palli!" _

_Yunho menolehkan kepalanya melihat seseorang menyangga tubuh Jaejoong di pahanya. Mata namja cantik itu hampir seperuhnya tertutup._

_"Jae…"_

_Dalam sekejap mata Yunho sudah berada di samping Jaejoong._

_"Jae… bertahanlah… aku berjanji… aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu…"_

_"Yu..nhh.. si.. sapapun.. dirimuhh… aku… akuhh.. tetaph.. menci..taihmuh.."_

_"Jangan banyak bergerak… Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu…" ujar Yunho panic. Sekuat tenaga ia menhan air matanya._

_"S..sarang..haehhh…"_

_"Hyung! Cepat kau tidak ada waktu!" pekik namja bersuara khas itu yang menyangga tubuh Jaejoong._

_"Jae… buka matamu!" pekik Yunho keras._

_Tanpa menunggu apapun, Yunho segera menggigit leher Jaejoong. Mencari pembuluh darah di lehernya. Setelah itu, secepat yang ia bisa ia meraup bibir Jaejoong, menciumnya, membiarkan darah itu mengalir di tubuhnya._

_"Kau harus selamat Jae… kumohon…" isak Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong._

_Namja bersuara unik di samping Yunho mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Andwe… andwe!" pekik Yunho saat tidak melihat reaksi apapun._

_"Jaejoongie.. jebal… hiks.. jebal… jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

_"Changmin! JUNG CHANGMIN!" panggil Yunho histeris._

_Orang bernama Changmin menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Dia sudah mati hyungie… darah itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh. Pisau perak itu menembus jantungnya…"_

_"ANDWE ! ANDWE! PASTI ADA CARA MENYELAMATKANNYA! CEPAT CHANGMIN SELAMATKAN JOONGIEKU!" teriak Yunho._

_"Hyung… hentikan…"_

_Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Tidak. Pria ini tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Dia sudah berjanji akan bersamanya selamanya. Dia tidak mungkin mati. Tidak._

_"Kau! Cepat kay cabut pisau itu!" titiah namja berpipi chubby pada seorang warga di sana._

_"Cepat atau kau akan mati seperti mereka?" ancamnya lagi._

_Orang itu menggeleng dan segera mencabut pisau itu dari punggung Jaejoong yang menembus jantungnya._

_"Bagus…"_

_BRRUGGHH_

_Namja berpipi chubby itu menyeringai melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa milik orang itu. _

_Ia pun beranjang mendekati Yunho yang masih setia memeluk Jaejoong. Ia meremas punggung Yunho._

_"Masih ada dua ratus tahun untuk menunggunya kembali hyungie…" _

_"Tidak.. andwe! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Dia belum mati! Pekik Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah muali dingin itu._

_"Andwe… Joongie… andwe… Jebal… Kim Jaejoong kau harus mendengarku! Bangunlah! BANGUNLAH!"_

_Tiga namja lain yang berada di sana hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya. Ini kali pertama bagi mereka melihat kesedihan kaum mereka. Kisah tragis. __Cinta terlarang antara manusia dan vampire._

____**TBC_**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tittle : History Of Love_

_Author : Purple_YJ and Nunna 'Nunu'._

_Pairing: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong_

_Other : On The Fic_

_Genre: Angst. Fantasy. AU. OOC_

_Genre : PG_

_Ini ff adalah ff kolaborasiku dengan nunu xD. Karena sudah sangat lama aku ingin buat genre seperti ini terlebih vampire, jadi aku minta sama nunu nene nono buat kolab sama aku :D thanks nunu :*.  
aku harap kalian semua intrest sama ff kita yang satu ini :D._

_**History Of Love**_

_"Andwe… Joongie… andwe… Jebal… Kim Jaejoong kau harus mendengarku! Bangunlah!__ Kumohon__ BANGUNLAH!"_

_Tiga namja lain yang berada di sana hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya. Ini kali pertama bagi mereka melihat kesedihan kaum mereka. Kisah__ yang berakhir dengan__ tragis. Cinta terlarang antara manusia dan vampire._

_-Chapter 2_

_"Hyungie.. kita harus segera kembali."_

_Mata musang itu menatap nanar pada tubuh sang kekasih yang tebaring tak berdaya__,tidak bergerak sama sekali. Diam dan kaku. _

_Peti berbalut kaca itu menampakkan dengan jelas sosok sesorang yang sangat ia kenal. Sangat ia cintai lebih tepatnya. Mata musangnya tetap fokue menatap wajah cantik pucat itu._

_"Kau aman di sini... tunggulah aku…"_

_"…"_

_"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatmu kembali Joongie.__"_

_"…."_

_"__ Secepatnya." lirih Yunho._

_"Ayo hyung.." Namja bersuara husky itu menepuk pelan pundak Yunho. Kali ini Yunho menuruti perkataan mereka dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya._

_"Secepatnya Jae. Aku berjanji." Setelah itu Yunho dan ketiga vampire lainnya berteleport ke dunia asal mereka. _

_Setelah sampai di istana, Jung Yunho segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah ta__h__u bahwa di dalam kamarnya terdapat sebuah perpustakaan mini yang berisi buku-buku kuno. _

_Yunho mengucapkan beberapa mantra untuk membuka dinding yang merupakan pintu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut. _

_SREEET_

_Dinding itu bergeser,Yunho segera masuk ke dalam ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran tersebut dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra. _

_"Navios"_

_Seketika dinding-dinding yang berada di ruangan tersebut berbalik dan berganti dengan rak-rak kayu yang menjulang tinggi dan berisi buku-buku sihir kuno. Yunho menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya untuk mengambil buku yang terdapat di rak paling atas. Ia beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan dan mulai mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali pujaan hatinya._

_*~__**History of Love~***_

"Kau kenapa Chunie?" Namja chubbi itu menepuk pelan pundak kekasihnya yang sedang termenung di halaman belakang istana.

"Ahni. Duduklah." Jawabnya sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Jung Yoochun,adik kandung dari Jung Yunho. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan. Yoochun dan tunangannya, Kim Junsu, duduk sambil memandangi air danau.

"Kau tahu Su-ie, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku dalam posisi seperti Yunho hyung saat ini. Aku tidak akan sanggup."

"Aku tau. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja dulu kau terlambat untuk menggigitku."

***Flashback***

"_Kau mau membawaku kemana, Yoochunie?"_

"_Turuti saja apa kataku. Nah sekarang tutup matamu dan pegang tanganku, honey."_

_Junsu mengangguk ragu. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan menggegam tangan Yoochun. _

"_Jangan buka mata sebelum aku menyuruhmu__, ne__?" Titah Yoochun lembut._

_Junsu mengangguk. Kemudian Yoochun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengucapakan mantra. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba untuk berteleport dengan kekasihnya. Selama ini Junsu tidak pernah ta__h__u bahwa Yoochun adalah seorang vampire._

_Tiba-tiba Junsu merasa sesak dan pusing, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yoochun._

"_Gwenchana. Sekarang buka matamu." Bisik Yoochun sambil mengusap lembut tangan Junsu yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Junsu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. _

"_I..in..ini di mana?" Tanya Junsu. Ia shock menyadari bahwa ia berpindah tempat,padahal ia merasa tidak berjalan atau menaiki kendaraan apapun._

"_Rumahku. Ayo masuk." _

"_Ta..tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" _

_Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat wajah imut kekasihnya yang terlihat __terkejut __dan sedikit panik._

"_Akan aku kujelaskan di dalam." _

_Yoochun segera menarik Junsu masuk dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Yoochun, Junsu hanya menunduk dan menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun. Ia takut dengan lukisan-lukisan yang berada di dinding lorong. Hampir semua lukisan itu menggambarkan kegelapan, rumah dengan awan hitam di atasnya, burung hantu, dan semua yang berbau vampire menjadi hiasan di dinding-dinding lorong. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya Yoochun segera membuka pintu itu dan menarik Junsu masuk. _

"_Duduklah. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menggigit dan menghisap darahmu."_

_Junsu membelalak kaget._

"_Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Chunie, aku benar-benar takut."_

_Yoochun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Junsu yang masih berdiri di sudut ruangan._

"_Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal. Sebenarnya aku... Aaakkk!"_

"_Kau kenapa Chunie?" _

_Yoochun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sekelebat bayangan Junsu yang digigit oleh kaum strigoi, kaum__ dark__ vampire yang memiliki racun vampire mematikan melintas di pikirannya. Perlahan bayangan itu hilang, Yoochun segera membuka matanya dan menarik Junsu untuk berteleport ke ruang bawah tanah. _

"_Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Yoochun tegas. Terlihat sedikit kepanikan di wajah tampannya. Junsu hanya mengganguk. Ia bingung dengan tingkah Yoochun yang sempat mengerang kesakitan dan sekarang__ dapat ia lihat __ raut wajah__ Yoochun__ berubah menjadi sedikit panik. Yoochun segera berteleport menuju halaman depan istana. Mata Junsu melebar kaget melihat Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapannya. _

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya,__ Chunie?" _

"_Sial,mereka mengirimkan strigoi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!" Yunho menggeram marah. "Jung Changmin, gunakan telepatimu dan __panggil __Yoochun kemari!"_

_Adik bungsu Yunho yang memiliki kekuatan bertelepati jarak jauh itu mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melakukan telepatinya. _

"_Tidak perlu, aku __ ada __di sini. Cepat ambil pedangmu dan bantu Yunho hyung menghabisi para strigoi brengsek itu!"_

_Yoochun dan Changmin segera bergabung dengan Yunho dan para pengawalnya untuk menghabisi para strigoi dengan pedang suci yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan kaum Moroi. Kaum Moroi bisa berdekatan dengan manusia meskipun mereka juga mengkonsumsi darah manusia sama halnya dengan kaum strigoi. Namun moroi memiliki pengendalian diri dan mereka hanya akan menghisap manusia pendonor yang memang disediakan oleh istana untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka. Racun kaum moroi adalah penawar untuk racun dari kaum strigoi. Setiap kaum Moroi memiliki kekuatan untuk berteleport, menguasai pedang suci, dan satu kekuatannya sendiri yang baru muncul ketika mereka menginjak usia 500 tahun dunia vampire,setara dengan 5 tahun dunia manusia. Sedangkan kaum strigoi memiliki racun mematikan di setiap gigitannya, menguasai pedang perak, dan sama seperti kaum moroi yang memiliki kekuatan sendiri dan baru akan muncul ketika mereka menginjak usia 500 tahun. Wujud kaum strigoi tidak jauh berbeda dengan kaum Moroi. Hanya saja kaum strigoi memiliki bola mata yang merah dengan taring yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sedangkan kaum moroi memiliki bola mata berwarna biru dan akan mengeluarkan taringnya jika mereka dalam keadaan berbahaya atau marah dan juga ketika mereka sedang menghisap darah para manusia pendonor untuk memulihkan tenaga._

_Yunho dan pasukannya menyerang kaum strigoi secara membabi buta. Yunho menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Yoochun memenggal kepala mereka lalu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantung mereka. Sedangkan Changmin,ia mencabik-cabik tubuh dan jantung para strigoi dengan pedang sucinya. Vampire yang telah ditusuk tepat di jantung dengan pedang suci akan melebur menjadi debu dan menghilang._

_Beberapa jam kemudian mereka berhasil memusnahkan seluruh strigoi yang menyerang istana._

"_hhh.. Yoochun, Changmin, periksa setiap ruangan. Mungkin masih ada strigoi di dalam!" Perintah Yunho dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk dan segera berteleport. _

"_Dan kalian semua, bereskan tempat ini sebelum appa datang." _

"_Baik tuan."_

"_Ini pasti pembalasan dendam kaum strigoi untuk kejadian 400 tahun yang lalu." Gumam Yunho._

_Yoochun segera berteleport ke bawah tanah untuk mengecek keadaan Junsu. Yoochun menggeram marah ketika sampai . Ia melihat Junsu yang bersandar lemas di dinding dengan seorang strigoi yang menghisap darahnya. Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, Yoochun menghampiri strigoi yang sedang menghisap darah Junsu. Ia menarik strigoi itu dan dengan emosi yang meluap, Yoochun menghujamkan pedangnya tepat di jantung strigoi itu. Strigoi itu berteriak kemudian melebur menjadi debu. Yoochun segera menghampiri Junsu dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menggigit lehernya. Menghisap dan menyalurkan racun penawar ke dalam darah Junsu._

_Junsu merasa panas. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong pada Yoochun, namun ia __merasakan bibirnya kelu, susah untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.__ Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan panas yang menyerangnya. Yoochun tersenyum lega melihat tubuh Junsu memberikan respon setelah ia menggigitnya._

"_Welcome to my world,honey__..__"_

"_Kau menggigitnya Chunie?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja berteleport ke bawah tanah dengan Changmin. Yoochun mengangguk._

"_Dan aku akan segera bertunangan dengannya."_

*******End Of Flashback*******

Yoochun memeluk Junsu posesif. Ia amat menyayangi namja di pelukannya ini.

"Yoochunie,gomawo."

"Untuk apa?" Yoochun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut mata Junsu.

"Karena kau telah menggigitku. Sekarang orang-orang desa itu telah menganggapku mati dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar hinaan mereka padaku. Goma..mmppph..."

Ucapan Junsu dipotong oleh Yoochun dengan ciuman lembut dan dalam. Junsu membalas lumatan lembut sang kekasih dengan tulus. Lumatan Yoochun yang awalnya lembut mulai berubah sedikit kasar. Junsu berusaha mengimbanginya dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yoochun. Junsu mendesah saat ciuman Yoochun turun ke lehernya.

"Mmhhh... Chun.. aahh.."

Tiba-tiba Yoochun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Junsu menggembungkan pipinya,ia kesal karena Yoochun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Yoochun menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat ia menggendong Junsu ala bridal style dan berteleport menuju kamar mereka.

_***~History of Love~***_

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja, kau meragukan ramuanku Choi Siwon?"

"Tidak. Maaf appa."

Choi Siwon,tangan kanan pemimpin kaum strigoi yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak oleh pemimpin strigoi,berdarah murni srtigoi dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan semua mantra perlindungan. Ia berharap ramuan yang dibuat appa tirinya ini berhasil dan bisa membangkitkan namja cantik yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

Lord Kim, pemimpin kaum strigoi, berdarah setengah strigoi dan setengah moroi, namun darah strigoi lebih dominan di tubuhnya sehingga hanya kekuatan berteleport yang ia dapatkan dari darah moroinya, dan ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat berbagai macam ramuan.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan bangkit dan mengabdi padaku. Lalu aku akan menghancurkan kaum moroi. Tunggu pembalasanku, Jung." Lord Kim tersenyum sinis.

_***~History of Love~***_

*_500 years later (__5 years in human world__)_

*Shinki Knight Academy*

Shinki Knight Academy, adalah sebuah sekolah yang khusus dipersiapkan oleh kerajaan moroi untuk kaumnya. Mereka hanya menerima murid dari kaum moroi dan kaum dhampire murni. Sekolah ini hanya mengajarkan sihir untuk penyerangan dan perlindungan terhadap kaum strigoi, werewolf, demon, dan semua musuh kaum moroi. Semua yang berada di Shinki Knight Academy akan kehilangan kekuatan berteleportnya untuk sementara waktu karena seluruh bangunan di Shinki Academy telah diberi mantra untuk melumpuhkan kekuatan teleport kaum moroi.

Terdapat 4 macam tingkatan kelas di sekolah ini. Tingkatan pertama yaitu _**Le Premiere Niveau**__. _Pada tingkatan ini, vampire yang berusia 500-1000 tahun dilatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang baru saja mereka miliki. Tingkatan kedua yaitu _**Le Secondrèm niveau**__._ Pada tingkatan ini, vampire yang berusia 1100-1500 tahun mulai dilatih untuk melakukan perlindungan terhadap diri sendiri dan kaumnya dari serangan musuh. Lalu pada tingkatan ketiga, _**Le Troisième niveau**__, _para vampire yang berusia 1600-2000 tahun dilatih untuk menyerang dan menggunakan kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap vampire secara penuh. Dan pada tingkatan terakhir, _**Le Quatrième niveau**__, _para vampire yang berusia 2100-2300 tahun akan dilatih kekuatan- kekuatan baru untuk memperkuat kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Jung Changmin, siswa Shinki Knight Academy tingkat 2 ini baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia segera berlari ke halaman belakang setelah ia menemukan hyungnya yang merupakan siswa tingkat 3 melalui telepati. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia segera menghampiri sebuah kursi taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon.

"Hyung.. bagaimana ini? Yunho hyung tidak pernah keluar kamar sampai saat ini. Sudah 500 tahun berlalu sejak menghilangnya Kim Jaejoong itu. Kita tidak bisa terus berbohong dengan kepala sekolah mengenai Yunho... Aisshh,hyung!" Changmin mendengus kesal. Penjelasannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yoochun. Ia malah sedang asik menciumi leher Junsu.

"Chunie, hentikan… Dengarkan Changmin." Junsu mendorong lembut tubuh Yoochun.

"Tsk~ Okay Jung Changmin, aku mendengarkanmu."

"Kita harus membuat Yunho hyung kembali ke sekolah,bagaimanapun caranya. Meskipun aku harus menyeretnya keluar dari kamar."

"Kau yakin Jung Changmin?" TanyaJunsu merasa ragu dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Heh, menyeret? Kau..." Ucapan Yoochun terhenti ketika sebuah bayangan melintas dipikirannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang masuk ke sekolah mereka dengan menggunakan topeng, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna coklat.

"Dhampire.." Yoochun bergumam,ia masih memejamkan matanya. Dhampire,adalah vampire yang memiliki darah moroi dan strigoi dengan kadar yang seimbang. Dhampire memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kedua kaum tersebut dan memiliki 2 kekuatan individu,hanya saja kekuatannya itu akan muncul ketika ia berumur 1700 tahun dunia vampire yaitu 17 tahun dunia manusia. Kaum strigoi ataupun moroi yang memiliki kekuatan pikiran tidak akan pernah bisa membaca pikiran dhampire. Darah dhampire murni jarang sekali ditemukan. Kebanyakan, salah satu dari darah moroi atau strigoi yang akan menjadi dominan di dalam tumbuh seorang vampire.

"Dhampire murni?" Changmin duduk mendekati hyungnya dan menunggu Yoochun menjelaskan penglihatannya.

Yoochun membuka matanya perlahan. Hening. Mereka tau Yoochun sedang memulihkan pikirannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kita kedatangan seorang namja di sekolah ini. Seorang dhampire murni. Mata itu… hanya dhampire murni lah yang mempunyai bola mata seperti itu, Coklat. Dan memakai sebuah topeng... ." Yoochun menjelaskan kepada Changmin dan Junsu.

"Topeng?" Tanya Junsu mengerutkan keningnnya.

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Ne.. suatu peristiwa besar akan terjadi. Namja itu terlihat berbahaya. Aku merasakan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi..entahlah." Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya ragu.

"Ini menarik. Yunho hyung pasti tertarik dengan ini. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menyeretnya kemari.." Changmin menyerangai senang dengan hasil pemikirannya. Yoochun terdiam. Ia merasakan itu. Sesuatu hal yang besar yang akan terjadi setelah kemunculan dhampire ini. Ia sedikit mengumpat kasar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat masa depan apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu.

"Aku harap, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _'dia'_…"

_***~History of Love~***_

Sebuah ferari berwarna merah milik Yoochun dan sebuah Lamborghini bewarna hitam milik Changmin memasuki halaman istana moroi. Jung Yunho, Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin merupakan putra mahkota kaum Moroi. Tiga orang yang nantinya akan mempertahankan kaum mereka.

Dunia yang mereka tinggalli sama halnya dengan dunia manusia. Tidak ada banyak perbedaan, hanya saja di dunia mereka, membunuh adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa untuk mempertahankan kehidupan kaum mereka. Dan untuk mempertahankan diri mereka.

Setelah memakirkan mobil mewah milik mereka, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin segera masuk ke dalam istana.

sesampainya di ruang tengah, Changmin bertelepati memanggil Yunho untuk memintanya keluar dari kamar.

Satu jam lamanya semenjak Changmin memanggil kakaknya, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak nampak di ruang tengah itu.

Sejujurnya ia sangat merasa sedih dengan keadaan kakaknya satu itu. Ia bergitu terlihat tersiksa tanpa manusia itu di sisinya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan perasaan cinta yang di miliki keduanya. Apa kekuatan manusia itu sampai merubah sikap kakaknya? Dan ia mengakui jika manusia itu sangat hebat. Seandainya ia dan Yoochun datang lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengenal dekat calon kakak iparnya itu. Dan ia menyesali semuanya. Keterlambatannya.

Changmin menghela nafas berat dan berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk berteleport ke kamar Yunho.

"Aku akan menyeretnya keluar. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan..."

Kata-kata Changmin terhenti ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat hyung nya bersandar di sebuah pilar dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, bungkam. Yoochun dan Junsu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Mereka menoleh, menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Changmin. Mereka terdiam tak berani mengatakan atau memikirkan apapun tentang Yunho. Takut, tatapan milik Yunho sekarang, bukannlah tatapan Yunho dulu. Tatapan seseorang yang ingin mencari mangsanya.

Hening.

"Kau menggangguku Jung Changmin."

Suara berat Yunho memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Ia berteleport menuju sofa dan duduk berseberangan dengan kedua adik kandung dan adik iparnya, Junsu.

"Bicaralah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"umm.. hyung, kau harus segera kembali ke sekolah. Kami sudah kehabisan alasan untuk membujuk kepala sekolah. Kami khawatir jika kepala sekolah melaporkan hal ini kepada appa, hyung." Changmin membuka suara.

"Dan benar, kau sangat membuang waktuku, Jung Changmin."

"Hyung, kumohon. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. kembalilah seperti Jung Yunho yang kukenal…"

"Kembalikan Kim Jaejoong jika seperti itu."

"Hyung! Apa hanya dia di matamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami? Keluarga ini? Dan nasib kaum kita?" Tanya Changmin emosi.

"Apa mereka pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Apa kalian tahu persaanku?" Tanya Yunho dingin, menatap Changmin tajam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya! Tapi dia sudah mati!"

Yoochun membulatkan matanya dan berusaha mendekati Yunho saat namja tampan itu secepat kilat sudah mencekik leher Changmin. changmin terdiam.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu!?" teriak Yunho keras menatap nyalang kearah namja tinggi itu.

"Lima ratus tahun hyungie… dia tidak akan bisa bangkit. Kau ingat? Hanya dua ratus tahun waktu untuk manusia bertahan setelah kau moroi mengigitnya. Aku rasa kau tahu artinya. Dia sudah musnah hyung…" lirih Changmin.

Yunho membuang wajahnya. Apa yang di katakan Changmin memang sepenuhnya benar. Hanya dua ratus tahun waktu yang di miliki kaum moroi untuk mengidupkan manusia mati.

Dan sekarang, lima ratus tahun berlalu, Jaejoongnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Dia lenyap, musnah. Jaejoongnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam peti itu sejak tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. ia gagal menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai. Dan ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang berubah seluruh kehidupan seorang pangeran vampire bernama Jung Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung. Changmin meningatkannya lagi mengenai kenyataan yang ia harap mimpi. Membuatnya seketika kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Dhampire…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Akan ada seorang Dhampire yang datang ke sekolah kita.." Ujar Yoochun. Yunho sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Yunho menghilang kembali ke kamarnya.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin hanya mendesah pasrah melihat hyung tertua mereka yang menjadi sangat dingin dari sebelumnya. Karena kejadian 500 tahun yang lalu, karena seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Seorang namja dengan jubah hitam tengah terdiam di dalam mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Shinki Knight Academy. Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, ia memakai seragam Shinki academy, namun tertutup oleh jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia masih duduk terdiam di dalam mobil Zenvo bewarna putih miliknya. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah topeng yang berada di atas dashboardnya.

"_Ingat, kau harus memakai topeng ini kemana pun kau pergi. Jangan sampai orang melihatmu karena itu akan berbahaya untuk keselamatanmu."_

Namja yang bernama berambut coklat seperti pupil mata coklatnya itu masih memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya ketika pertama kali ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia tidak ingat apapun. Yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ia baru saja bangun karena peperangan antara kaum strigoi dan kaum moroi. Dia tertusuk tepat di jantungnya dan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, Lord Kim, ayahnya memberikan ramuan yang menyebabkannyamenjadi seorang dhampire.

Setelah cukup lama berperang dengan pikirannya, akhirna ia memakirkan mobilnya, memakai topeng yang di berikan oleh ayahnya. Menutupi sebagaian wajah putih pucatnya. Hanya memperlihatkan doe eyes coklat danbagaian bawah wajahnya. Dengan tatapan dingin ia keluar dari mobilnya, menatap angkuh keseluruh orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Sedikit pun tidak ada keraguan di dalam dirinya untuk melangkah, ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang tengah membicarakannya. Berpura-pura tuli.

_**Le Troisième niveau 5**_ nama kelas namja misterius itu. Saat ia masuk, kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah hening. Semua menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bermacam. Ia mendengar semua pikiran orang yang ada di kelas itu. Pemikiran mereka sama, "_siapa dia? Menyeramkan__..__."_

Namja bertopeng itu berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok di belakang. Ia benci dengan tatapan dan pikiran-pikiran aneh terhadapnya. Tak berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri, Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pojok bangku paling belakang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai mengisi buku itu dengan tulisannya.

Saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya, Ia melirik ke dengan mata lihatnya sepatu converse merah dan sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang namja.

"Selamat pagi!" sebuah suara lantang dari seorang namja mengagetkannya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari namja yang masih berdiri di sampingnya menatapnya. Seorang guru datang memasuki kelas itu. Ia mendecak pelan.

"Siapa kau?"

Namja bertopeng itu menoleh kearas suara berat yang bertanya. Matanya doenya bertemu dengan mata musang yang nampak dingin dan kosong itu.

"Tuan Yunho, tolong segera mengambil tempat dudukmu.

"Aku bertanya siapa kau!?" teriak Yunho membuat seluruh kelas nampak hening. Takut.

"..."

Namja bertopeng itu kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja yang berteriak kepadanya, menatapnya datar. Tidak berniat untuk membalas. Memberikan sebuah tatapan menantang yang mampu membangkitkan amarah seorang Jung Yunho.

"T-tuan, dia Kim Hero murid baru berdarah dhampire.

Yunho masih menatap datar kearah namja di hadapannya.

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada dalam kelas itu menatap sang guru. Dia adalah namja ia mereka bicarakan kemarin.

"… seluruh kaumnya telah musnah karena kekejaman demon. Ia sebatang kara di sini. Tak perlu khawatir, tidak ada dominan darah dalam tubuhnya. Ia memiliki dua kekuatan individu.." lanjut guru itu. Seluruh penghuni kelas terkejut sekaligus takjub, ada seorang dhampire yang dimiliki Shinki academy ini. Dan ada sedikit perasaan takut untuk berdekatan dengan Hero.

Hero membalas menatap mata musang namja yang masih berdiri menatapnya tajam. Tidak menghiraukan ocehan guru yang menjelaskan tentang jati dirinya dan pikiran-pikiran seisi kelas yang takut akan dirinya.

"Pergi…"

"…"

"Pergi dari bangku ini!" bentak Yunho marah. tidak ada yang berani melawan jika ia sudah berteriak seperti itu. Tanda ia benar-benar marah.

Dengan cepat Hero memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menunduk melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi. Yunho menatap geram.

"Hyung!" pekik Junsu saat ia melihat Yunho tengah mencengkram kuat leher murid baru itu. Seketika keadaan menjadi tegang. Hero hanya menatap datar kearah Yunho yang berusaha mencekiknya saat ini. tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekati mereka.

"Chunnie! Minnie! Tolong aku!" ujar Junsu.

"Hyung! Hentikan!" pekik Changmin. Ia sangat tahu, semenjak ia kehilangan Jaejoong, kekuatan yang dimilikinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Tanpa pantauan, bisa saja ia menghancurkan apapun, bahkan sekolah ini.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan huh? Kau ingin mati?!" teriak Yunho dengan mata berubah menjadi merah. Sementara namja bertopeng itu hanya menatapnya santai.

"Lakukan, jika kau bisa melakukannya." Balasnya memberikan sebuah seringaian.

"Yunho hyung! Hentikan!"

Sepertinya Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang di katakana ketiga saudaranya. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sudah mencengkram leher Hero, membuat bau amis kelur dari leher putihnya.

GREEPP

"Hyung… kumohon, jangan seperti ini. kau membuatku sangat takut…"

Perlahan Yunho melemahkan cengkramannya, bola matanya yang merah sudah berubah tenang, saat Junsu memeluknya. Aroma manusia yang masih melekat pada Junsu mengingatkannya seketika pada cintanya.  
tanpa ia sadari, kembali setetes air mata nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. dan tepat saat air mata itu mengenai tangan Hero, Yunho menghilang.

Membuat semuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan atas semua kekacauan ini dan maafkan hyungku Hero Kim…" celetuk Yoochun menatap kearah Hiro yang nampak acuh. Ia sedikit meringis pelan saat luka di lehernya akibat cengkraman Yunho menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Heh~" acuhnya kembali pada tempat duduknya.

Hero kembali menatap tajam kearah seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya saat ini. baru saja bel pergantian berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni kelas sudah pergi untuk mencari kelas mereka selanjutnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang namja cantik tengah tersenyum pernuh arti kepadanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kim Heechul. Kita bisa menjadi teman…"

"Heh~ aku tidak membutuhkanmu..." ucap Jaejoong pergi.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud namja ini mengahampirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat pergi.

"Apa maksudmu membohongi jati dirimu, Kim Hero?"

PLASSHH

"Ahhrhhhgg" erang Heechul saat Jaejoong menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya untuk membuatnya lumpuh, terjerembab di lantai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh~ Kim Jung Hae… kau adalah anak dari Lord Kim."

DEG

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Dari mana ia mengetahui hal itu?.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba tenang. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk membaca pikiran orang itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan suatu maksud. Nama ini benar-benar ingin berteman, pikirnya.

"Rahasia itu akan aman padaku."

"Aku bertanya apa tujuanmu!"

"Membantumu menghancurkan, Jung Yunho…"

~~~TBC~~~~

delete or continue?

So, RCL na ^^


End file.
